1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric component utilizing a longitudinal oscillation mode for use in an AM filter or other electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-224515, a piezoelectric component is known in which a piezoelectric element utilizing a longitudinal oscillation mode is disposed in a case. In this piezoelectric element, a first main surface of the piezoelectric element is provided with input and output electrodes that are formed by dividing electrode material by forming a longitudinally extending linear groove in the electrode material disposed on an entire are of the first main surface, and a second main surface of the piezoelectric element is provided with a common electrode, wherein a part of each of the input and output electrodes is provided with a separate, independent support section formed of an isotropic elastic conductive material and constitutes an electrical contact section to be electrically connected with an external conductor. The above-mentioned support sections are arranged on either side of the groove and disposed to extend along the longitudinal dimension of the input and output electrodes. By pressurizing the piezoelectric element via a spring member, the above-mentioned support sections are elastically biased into contact with input and output terminals fixed to the case to achieve conduction through contact.
In the above-described piezoelectric element, the distance between the support members which are spaced apart from each other is small. Thus, when the piezoelectric element as described above is connected to external conductors, such as terminals fixed to a case, it is necessary for the external conductors to be disposed in close proximity to each other. Thus, if there is a small positional deviation of the piezoelectric element, a short circuit may be developed between the input and output electrodes.
In the above-described piezoelectric component, the elastic support sections thereof are connected to terminals of a case by bringing support sections into elastically biased contact with the terminals. In effecting this connection, the piezoelectric element is liable to undergo positional deviation if vibrations or the like are applied to the piezoelectric element. In view of this, to enhance the force for holding the piezoelectric element in position and achieving the conductivity thereof, support sections may be connected and fixed to pattern electrodes of a mounting substrate or the like by using a conductive adhesive or the like. In this case, due to the small distance between the support sections of the input and output electrodes, a short circuit may be developed between the input and output electrodes if the conductive adhesive is spread only a small amount, resulting in a deterioration in reliability in the necessary electrical connection.